


light up the sky

by mdmaverickk



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdmaverickk/pseuds/mdmaverickk
Summary: Joohyun is drawn to the beauty of the skies, in the same way that she is drawn to Seungwan.





	light up the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was terribly, amusingly pretentious, but very fun to write. Because I don’t doubt for a second that Irene could wax lyrical about the skies when she’s in a romantic mood.

She wakes with the break of dawn.

 

Moments like these are hard to come by, so Joohyun indulges herself. The heavens yawn in a multitude of hues, pastel pinks and purples brushing over a deep navy blue. It is a befitting backdrop for the figure that steps out onto the balcony to join her, with a sleepy smile, tousled hair, and an incoherently mumbled greeting. Joohyun feels humbled in the presence of such raw beauty.

 

Something about the sky stirs at her artistic inclinations, impressing on her a deep-seated inspiration to create. Likewise, with Seungwan as her muse, she could write sonnets if she so desired.

 

Still, she admits that it is a sappy thought, and that she is truthfully terrible at poetry. Joohyun laughs lightly at her own expense. Her mirth seems to confuse Seungwan, but a small smile appears all the same, just as a distant light crests in the horizon

 

Joohyun finds herself basking in the warmth of two very brilliant suns.

 

———

 

Blue is Seungwan’s colour. Joohyun thinks that it is fitting.

 

They’re taking a pit stop somewhere, on the road to yet another performance. Seulgi and Sooyoung already have a mountain of food stacked before them. Yerim’s eyes are glued to her phone. Seungwan is sprawled spread-eagle on the grass a ways away from their picnic table, because, well, it’s Seungwan.

 

She looks positively serene, Joohyun thinks. There is something about being surrounded by an endless horizon that imparts a sense of outright freedom. Seungwan embodies this, in her unhindered spirit, and her unabashed enthusiasm.

 

It is what draws people to her, and Joohyun is no exception.

 

The grass is cool to the touch. It tickles the back of her neck as she lays herself down, angled so that their heads bump lightly when Joohyun turns to face her. Seungwan hums a nameless tune, in wispy notes and gossamer strings that fill her ears. The melodies weave themselves into her chest, imbuing a weightlessness that seems to swell with every refrain.

 

Just as she’s on the verge of floating away, Seungwan reaches over, tangling her fingers loosely between Joohyun’s own. It is an anchor to something tangible, and the sudden dichotomy is jarring. But then Seungwan giggles in the most buoyant, lighthearted way, and it occurs to Joohyun that they may already be airborne, with Seungwan guiding her gently through the open, blue skies.

 

———

 

There is a quiet sort of intensity to Seungwan’s manner when she holds Joohyun close. It reminds her of the duality of a falling dusk, the muted winding down of the day framed against a brilliantly loud, kaleidoscopic horizon. Wandering touches and murmured affections paint a vista in faded pinks and oranges. Seungwan is both impassioned and patient. Ardent and indulgent. She deftly picks Joohyun apart and brings her back together, again and again and again.

 

Cool, insistent fingers find her where she is warmest. Joohyun gasps in hushed tones. It pours into the spaces between them, displacing the silence and echoing into the shadows. Her eyes are drawn to the soft glow of pale skin as Seungwan hovers over her, bathed in the light filtering through the blinds. Kissed by the moon, lit by the stars. The very same that swirl in galaxies beneath dilated pupils, in maelstroms of yearning and desire.

 

It draws her taut, edged by a seeping darkness that threatens to swallow her whole. The feeling is immense, manifesting as a pressure in Joohyun’s chest, a slow heat that radiates through her entire being. Flecks of light dance beneath her eyelids in fluidly arranged constellations. Seungwan is relentless, sending her soaring above the stratosphere, closer and closer to the stars.

 

The tension breaks. She shudders, arching into Seungwan with a soundless cry.

 

The darkness gently ebbs away from the corners of her vision as she drifts back to earth. What was once suffocating and overwhelming now grants her a moment of respite, in the absolute stillness of the afterglow. Seungwan has nestled herself into her side, tucking them both safely beneath the duvet. There is comfort to be found in the silence of the night.

 

She closes her eyes, and dreams of twilight and a vast, star-speckled sky.

**Author's Note:**

> oh girl come and light me up
> 
> Find me on twt @mdmaverickk


End file.
